dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (G2)
Wonder Woman, real name Diana Prince is a main character in the DC Super Hero Girls (TV series) television series. Depiction in the series Wonder Woman is an Amazon princess from the island of Themyscira and the daughter of Queen Hippolyta. She is the teams leader. As a hero she is Wonder Woman, As student, She is Diana Prince. Depiction in Super Shorts Depiction in comics Personality When ever she is around Steve, she is so cute, adorable, shy and clumsy. Besides that she is heroic, caring for her friends, but she has a temper when she met Harleen. She has leadership skills. Gallery Screenshots Tumblr plx4rkJl3G1tsefeco2 1280.png Tumblr plx4rkJl3G1tsefeco4 1280.png Tumblr plx4rkJl3G1tsefeco1 1280.png Tumblr pmkdeaOTNa1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmkde6g6GJ1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmkde5W7jP1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmkde457Gs1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmkde4M7sw1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pbzqboxjSx1w0dda2o1 500.jpg Unnamed.jpg Unnamed (1).gif 1547326514775.jpg 1547355662853.jpg Tumblr pc6n4uhzbi1w0dda2o1 500.jpg Tumblr pc6n4uhzbi1w0dda2o6 500.jpg Tumblr pl3ic3ZxHo1w0dda2o4 1280.gif Tumblr pn1266NT1r1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cdbdWj1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cjvOj91w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmudy29oIc1w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr pln62fHyay1w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr plyp0nkn4K1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln741jxpn1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln77zGN9R1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln7k9C1RD1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln8b2bAlO1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln8b3b8sM1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln8b3aUmK1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pnrbk41Vw81w85n2x 400.png Screenshot 20190303-121347 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190303-121359 YouTube.jpg 51604300 624665331324628 6517646551939821437 n.jpg DCSHGKatana.jpg 70320159 154946655567326 8630397010744180736 n.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-20 at 10.49.09 AM.png|She is a great friend Tumblr 425e4c8e8565abec9bc3a6c9e8588c07 4e147ec3 1280.png Screenshot 20191015-012629 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-012656 YouTube.jpg Memories 023.JPG Memories 024.JPG Memories 025.JPG Memories 026.JPG Screenshot 20191015-012722 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-012735 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-012748 YouTube.jpg Memories 027.JPG Helden und Schurken 7.png Screenshot 20191026-130723 Instagram.jpg -Frenemies Part 2 1.gif J64g6OM7mPOoE16m5y.gif JqrhO1r8ixGV11pgeI.gif DZFmcq4DrEXttt1BpI.gif WpyWwVuPXWv0Q8zRRI.gif SScSc0nO2tezJNQc21.gif MCOQya6uFhHh9RGxqa.gif KdA9p6nla74zJQfbyC.gif CLAJqFwAuuLnQR7WKH.gif F5SS45luHoAuSUyLvr.gif 1567723291358.jpg Wonderwomantans.gif Tumblr 2b7c8de5ef229ffb5d30fa67296d544b a5fb023e 500.gif Screenshot 2019-11-19 at 3.02.33 PM.png|Admit it, you wanna give her a great big hug. Diana Looking At New Clothes.png Wonder woman and kitties.jpg|Shortly after this picture was taken, Diana found out that she's allergic to cats. Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 12.50.18 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 10.38.07 AM.png Wonderwoman 1200x1200-en-1565278933.png Screenshot 2019-12-11 at 10.45.29 AM.png Screenshot 2019-12-10 at 12.49.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-16 at 2.26.26 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-16 at 2.30.44 PM.png Diana dosent know whats going to happen.png Tumblr pccqfo9y4I1qeadldo1 540.jpg Tumblr pccqfo9y4I1qeadldo2 540.jpg 20200110 182016.jpg 20200127 222126.jpg 20200127 222123.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 10.53.10 AM.png Screenshot 2020-02-03 at 2.51.22 PM.png Screenshot 2020-02-03 at 2.44.50 PM.png Screenshot 2020-02-05 at 10.06.13 AM.png Screenshot 2020-02-05 at 10.07.53 AM.png Screenshot 2020-02-18 at 9.53.35 AM.png|She is in love with steve Merchandise 2019-Mattel-DC-Super-Hero-Girls-Action-Doll-Wonder-Woman-P004.jpg 71+Ar1WqjfL._SL1500_.jpg 71JrMyOJrRL._SL1500_.jpg 81KSMErld1L._SL1500_.jpg FB IMG 1553587978564.jpg 2019-Mattel-DC-Super-Hero-Girls-Teen-Life-Action-Doll-Wonder-Woman-P004.jpg Wonder Woman Everyday Clothing Doll.jpg Wonderwomantans.gif Video2gif 20191107 204914.gif Trivia *Her superhero outfit is the same as Gal Gadot's portrayal in the series. *In Power Surge, She wear Glasses. *Grey DeLisle voiced her, But Diffrent, Unlike Wow Wow Wubbzy, Daphine Blake, Black Canary, and Dorothy *She is in love with Steve Trevor Appearances * Diana wears a red shirt with shorts sleeves goes on her elbows, blue skirt to her knees, white long socks and shoes. ** The doll version of herself also have glasses with blue frames. Series * Sweet Justice * Meet The Cheetah * Beeline * Super Who? * Shock It To Me * Fight At The Museum * She Might Be Giant * Fight At The Museum * Crushing It * Misgiving Tree * DC Super Hero Boys * Frenemies *Soul Sisters *Rage Cat *Back In a Flash (No lines) *Power Surge *Scrambled Eggs Shorts * The Late Batsby * Hashtag Frowny Face * Pack Bat * Kara Care * Prize Fighter * Hard Rock * Let Them Eat Pie * The Slow And The Furious * Dye Harder * Lost And Found * Artificial Intelligence * Vanity Insanity (Not lines) * Photo Oops * The Bee Stands Alone (uncredit) Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Warriors